


Pink Lacy Underwear

by Tazz_Dieudonne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Pink Panties, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazz_Dieudonne/pseuds/Tazz_Dieudonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Rhonda Hurley who first introduced Dean to a side of himself he had been unaware of. He was 19 and horny so of course he didn’t give it a second thought before jumping into her beat up truck. It turned out to be the ride of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lacy Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Future Dean: Okay. If you're me... then tell me something only I would know.  
> Past Dean: Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh... 19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it.  
> Future Dean: Touché.
> 
> And now here's the full story.

It was Rhonda Hurley who first introduced Dean to a side of himself he had been unaware of. They hadn't even been dating for a week when she invited him over. He was 19 and horny so of course he didn’t give it a second thought before jumping into her beat up truck. It turned out to be the ride of his life. She led him past the living room and kitchen straight to the bedroom. He would have liked to explore the house, get the grand tour and all. Dean liked seeing other people’s houses, maybe because he never had one. But if she was headed for the bedroom resisting was the last thing on Dean Winchester’s mind.

Her hand was tight on his and commanding, Dean found himself compelled to obey, as she led him threw the ordinary town house. Rhonda took him straight to her room where, after closing the door, she shoved him down on to the bed. Dean wasn't complaining at the bit of manhandling as she got down on top of him, and nor was his cock as she ground her hips in to his growing erection. She was dirty, teasing and on top of him and Dean liked it. A filthy moan escaped his lips and she pushed harder making his teenage dick fully hard in seconds. 

Chuckling she retreated and Dean whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of pressure. "Sit up." Her voice was low and husky with lust. Dean did what he was told and found her stripping, just a few steps away from him. Mesmerized Dean watched as she pealed off the tee-shirt, perky B-cups bouncing lightly in a black and pink lace bra. Wiggling out of her tight jeans she revealed pink silk underwear riding on slim hips. Dean had watched his fair share of porn and she wasn’t the most beautiful woman he had ever seen yet Rhonda was definitely one of the more attractive. Her beauty came in her graceful power, most wanted to conquer her but Dean found himself with the over whelming desire to be conquered.

Dean swallowed at the sight of the pink garment, slightly darken in spot from wetness. She looked up and smiled, with one quick flourish she stripped them off and threw them at Dean. They struck him on the face lightly and he was enveloped by the musky smell of her. "Put them on." She commanded. The breath caught in his throat and his eyes went wide at the request. 

It took a moment to sink in before he found him self having a strong desire to do as he was told, to feel the slide of the silk on his skin. So he did just that, standing up on shaky legs. Slowly hands trembling slightly, the gravity and excitement of what he was about to do setting in, he took off his jeans and boxers. They Fell pooling around his ankles. Stepping out of the discarded garments lightly he hesitated one more moment before stepping in to the panties and pulling them up around his hips. They fit snugly, if a little tight, his hard cock peaking out the top, pushed flat against his stomach. They where still a little damp. 

A moan brought him back to reality and he remembered Rhonda. Looking up he saw her rubbing herself, hungry eyes locked on Dean. It hit him, he like it. He liked her eyes locked on him possessively as she rubbed circles over her clint. He liked the red blush that spread over his cheeks at the scrutiny. He liked it to much to try and figure out what liking it meant. 

She took a step closer, closing the distance between them swiftly. Her hands where on Dean’s hips lightly brushing the soft fabric, her fingers cascading casually over his hard cock and Dean moaned again, the touch setting him off just right. She lifted his shirt off quickly, greedy hands devouring his skin and tweaking his perky nipples non-too-gently. Dean tried not to whimper as she explored his chest, marking him with her nails. 

Then she was gone again, one step back, admiring her work. Dean closed the distance instantly, stepping right up to her, hungry for. . . what? He paused not knowing what he wanted or how to ask for it. She smiled dangerously before she buried her hands in his hair clutching his head in a tight possessive grip, she forced his lips to hers. Ronda kissed him more passionately then he had ever been kiss, tongue flicking in and out wetting his red lips. It was a kiss forceful with power and desperate with need. She chuckle darkly at his sloppy attempts to give back. The grip on his head was verging on painful but he didn't care as she drug him down, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing him to his knees. Her hands still fisted in his hair she drew his head between her legs. Dean got the idea instantly and with out hesitation flicked his tongue out to taste her. She moaned again and Dean licked a little harder at the soft flesh of her pussy. 

Soon he was doing all he could to breathe as she road his face, one hard still buried in his hair and the other rubbing her clint. Dean's lips sucked and his tongue rubbed and flicked wildly. Soon she was moaning louder and he could feel her jerking more hastily as she finally orgasmed. Dean's tongue road her through her release and she drew his head away when she was done. 

Dean sat back on his heals, her sent still clinging to him. Shifting he took notice of his own throbbing need, which had been ignored for too long, leaking pre cum all over her pink panties. She smiled down at him and gently guided him up onto the bed, kissing him again, tongue flicking in and out tasting her self on his mouth. She nipped lightly at his swollen lips and placed kisses all over his face. When she was satisfied with her work, spit and cum covering his face, she shifted drawing Dean in to her lap. He knelt on the edge of the bed, practically sitting on her. Ronda’s hands went to his crotch stroking his leaking dick threw the silky fabric. Dean gasped and bucked in to her touch.

“Not till I say so.” She whispered and Dean moaned a little, not sure why those words where so hot on and he was too turned on to care.

After groping him for what felt like a eternity, reducing Dean to a begging, pleading, and whimpering mass, she pulled back the elastic and dipped her fingers in grasping Dean’s shaft. All it took was a few strokes to bring him to the edge, to the point where he had to clench his fists in to her bed to not cum. “Now.” She commanded and Dean let go. He closed his eyes as the pleasure took hold of his body and he came all over her hand. Panting he let the world stop spinning before he opened his eyes and looked at her. A wolfish grin was plastered on her face. He found himself ginning giddily as said “Good boy.”

They lay on her bed for a wile after in the post orgasmic haze, trading stories of other encounters, some funny some sexy. she brought her self off once more and Dean watched memorized, a sight he would never forget. She came drinking in the sight of Dean Winchester in pink cum stained panties.


End file.
